Michi Roza
"You're more than just livestock. You're the future. The future of Eromancy." -Michi, to one of her captured test subjects. "Perhaps I've been wrong... Perhaps this unbeating heart can love after all..." -Michi, to her husband, Grigor Armstrong. General Info Michi is a Lich, renouned as terrifying undead mages, turned into vastly depraved sexual deviants with the rise of the Succubus Demon Lord. She is relatively new as a Lich, having been born into the current Demon Lord's rule, as well as ascending to Lichdom when she became an adult. Her experiments on herself have resulted in her intense prowess for Erotic Magic, as well as her indifferent attitude. History Michelle Roza was born a simple city girl and grew up in the Order Continent's Capital. From an early age, she'd always been a capable mage, beginning her career doing simple illusions and sensory effects. In her teens, she was taken in by the Order and granted access to their ancient tomes. As she delved into ancient writings in the Order's expansive magical library, Michelle learned about the forbidden arts of Necromancy. At least, through legend. She quickly realized that these undead servants could be used to power the world with ease, and all it'd take would be a tithe of a few men a decade to keep the Skeletons and Zombies functioning. Hardly enough to even worry about. And zombies and skeletons have unquestioning loyalty to their creators, so it's a perfect weapon against the Mamono that threaten the Order. Obviously, the Order disagreed with her ideals vehemently, so she left to pursue her own goals of creating a new form of human settlement, where undead and humans can work together to protect their own mutual survival. And so, on her exodus out of the Order Continent, Michelle came into contact with a natural zombie, one created by naturally occurring necromantic energy in the soil itself. Fueled by untamable hunger, the zombie attacked her, Michelle's smatterings of Necromancy doing little more than stopping her own monsterization - or so she believed. She was held there for what felt like days, her mind drained of any form of thought and her body tortured to bliss time and time again. She eventually summoned the strength of will to bend the remnants of her magical power into a single spell, which she used to teleport herself home. She avoided becoming a monster in body, but not in spirit - the pleasure engraved in her virgin body like a hot brand. But despite finally awakening to her desires, she would be undeterred in her studies, and instead learned to harness her hunger into the equally forbidden art of Eromancy. As months ticked by into two years of intense study of the forbidden arts, Michelle quickly came to realize that her mortal body simply couldn't handle the amount of magic needed to summon a large enough mass of undead to realize her goals, let alone satisfy her growing desires. So, in desperation, she delved deeper into the forbidden history of the world than she'd ever dared to before, and was rewarded with knowledge of a ritual. This ritual, known only as "Unbirthing" challenged everything she'd learned as a mage. Nay, a human.. But her thirst for power pressed on her morals and made her question what being human meant to her. Ultimately, she knew that to realize her life's work, and to finally seek out the pleasures needed to sate her own budding depravity, she'd need to shed her mortal coils. She'd need to be unborn and rise a Lich. Upon completing the ritual, she shed the last elements of humanity and accepted her eternal life as an undead. And so, she changed her name to Michi and used the best magics she could muster to forget the faces of her family, friends, and Order teachers - anyone she could feel attachment to. After doing so, her unbirth was complete and Michi The Lich rose from the abyss of depravity in Michelle's place. Personality Michi comes across as an indifferent woman with very little conveyed emotion. It's a very sterile personality, ideal for her sexual experiments. Her lack of emotion demoralizes, and allows her more control. Prior to her encounter with Armstrong, she didn't think much of Humans, believing them to be tools only for accelerating her already impressive grasp on Eromancy. After their bond formed, however, she has newly found faith in humanity, seeing them as a powerful force, one that spawns a great many Heroes. Armaments, Weapons, Armor and Spells Michi's primary weapon is her staff. It's main use is to catalyze her spells for faster and more powerful usage, but due to its strong hickory wood, it can double as a bludgeoning tool. Being a mage, Michi does not possess much in the way of armor, believing it would just slow her down. Her cloak, however, is enchanted. It possesses semi-sentience, and obeys Michi's will. It can shield her from physical and magical blows, as well as ensnare a victim. It loses this power, however, if Michi disrobes from the cloak. Below is a list of Michi's known spells- Fog of Aprhodite - A pink aphrodisiac gas capable of inducing pleasure to anything with skin and flesh. Covers an entire room, or an area of up to 100 feet outwards. Soul Press - A special erotic spell designed to bring pleasure to the Ethereal. Caressing Hands - An Eromancy variant of the healing technique "Lay On Hands". Heals a target, but also charms them. Orb of Ecstasy - A large magic orb surrounds either the caster or a target of her choice. The magic in the orb induces mind-numbing pleasure. Arguably Michi's strongest Eromancy. Magic Missile: Type Erotic - A deviant of Magic Missile that inflicts ecstasy on a target it hits. Max "damage" induces premature ejaculation. Homing Pleasuremass - A conjuration of several magic orbs that envelop the caster. When a target falls into range, the orbs will fly after it. If the orbs hit, they raise the levels of sexual excitement in the body. Supreme Hold Person - A vastly stronger variant of the spell "Hold Person". Time and Space bend on themselves to keep someone or something in place. forming a sort of prison wherein there is zero mobility. Wall of Fire - Michi uses this by conjuring a massive wall of brightly burning flames. Meant to ward off attackers, burning any that try and cross it. Due to Michi's debauched nature, the flames have a small chance to inflict Charm. Stop Time - An extremely powerful spell wherein the world around Michi seems to slow to a complete stop for 7 seconds. She is free to move, but cannot inflict damage to anyone without ending the spell's effect. Cone of Cold - A magical replication of a White Dragon's ice breath. Covers a wide range, and hits targets with cold damage. Polymorph - The transformative spell which turns the caster or target of choice into something else entirely. Being particularly debauched, Michi prefers to turn her targets the opposite gender, but her imagination is not limited to this. Category:Characters